De Haine Et D'Amour
by Yami Flo
Summary: La pendule égraine les heures. Elle va bientôt mourir, et, comble de l'ironie, c'est son propre fils qui va la tuer. Si cet enfant devait naître de l'amour, il est maintenant le fruit de la haine, une simple arme pour le village. Et son nom sera : Gaara.
1. Son Nom Sera

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Angst ; spoilers sur tout ce qui concerne l'histoire de Gaara ; POV de sa mère (est-ce qu'elle a un nom officiel ?)

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Cette petite histoire comportera quatre chapitres plus un épilogue. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

**Son Nom Sera…**

Le temps s'écoule lentement. L'horloge égraine les secondes, les minutes, les heures avec une lenteur et parfois, une rapidité exaspérante. Et chaque instant la rapproche davantage de la mort.

Elle feuillette les pages de son livre avec rapidité, sans vraiment prendre le temps de regarder les feuillets. Elle n'a pas envie de lire, pas vraiment. Elle n'a pas envie de faire quoique ce soit, à l'exception de se lever et de faire les cents pas. Non, elle n'a même pas envie de cela, en fait. Elle voudrait fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de cette pièce, de cette maison, de ce village. S'échapper de cette prison dorée qui sera sa dernière demeure.

Mais elle ne peut pas. Elle jette un regard noir à son 'chien de garde'. Le Jounin a au moins la décence d'avoir l'air inconfortable. Bien.

Elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi il est ici. Elle est enceinte de plus de sept mois, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait encore se déplacer comme elle le voulait. Malgré toutes ses pensées de fuite et de liberté, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait encore une chance de s'échapper.

Elle se lève et s'approche de la fenêtre. Le ciel est trop bleu, trop clair à son goût. Elle va bientôt mourir. Les Kamis ne pourraient-ils pas lui accorder une faveur en lui donnant un temps qui soit plus de circonstance ? Eh non. Elle n'a même pas le droit à cette simple considération.

Elle baisse le regard vers les maisons qui s'étendent à perte de vue sous ses yeux. Elle grogne entre ses dents en regardant les habitants qui passent dans les rues. Elle les hait, elle les hait plus que tout en cet instant. Dire qu'elle a un jour juré de donner sa vie pour son village…

Mais en prêtant serment d'allégeance, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'on lui demanderait de donner sa vie comme ça, en mettant au monde une arme de destruction. En mettant au monde un enfant possédé par l'esprit d'un Démon. En mettant au monde le fils du Kazekage. Son fils à elle.

Son fils…

Elle passe les mains sur son ventre. Elle sent le bébé donner des coups, lui disant que le moment qu'elle redoute approche, inexorablement. Oh, ils ont beau lui dire qu'elle s'en tirera très bien, qu'elle survivra, elle n'est pas sotte. Elle sait ce qu'on la force à porter. Elle sent le chakra monstrueux qui la parcourt parfois en vague. Elle connaît son corps mieux qu'eux, elle connaît les limites de sa résistance. Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer. Alors, qu'ils cessent d'être hypocrites !

Elle était si heureuse au début, lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle abritait une nouvelle vie. Elle adore les enfants. C'était peut-être une faiblesse, dans le fond…Si elle avait su ce qui arriverait, quand elle a annoncé à son mari qu'elle attendait leur troisième enfant…Elle était naïve de croire qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas pour son 'expérience'.

Quand elle a compris, quand ils ont scellé le Shukaku dans ce petit être qui reposait dans son ventre, elle a voulu se tuer, et surtout, la tuer, cette chose dans son ventre, cette chose qui lui prenait sa vie. Elle n'a pas pu. Ils l'ont stoppé avant qu'elle ait pu le faire. Mais, de toute façon, elle sait qu'elle n'y serait pas parvenue. Elle se sait incapable de faire du mal à un de ses enfants, peu importe ce qu'ils sont.

Ses enfants…

Elle n'a pas vu ses deux aînés depuis des semaines, des mois. Elle n'a même pas le droit à ce petit réconfort. Si le Kazekage – non, elle ne l'appellera plus son époux, plus jamais – venait à l'approcher, elle l'égorgerait, avec ses ongles s'il le fallait. Il n'avait aucun droit de toucher à ses bébés, il n'avait aucun droit de les lui enlever !

Elle ne pense pas seulement à Temari et Kankurô, ses deux premiers nés, qu'elle ne reverra sans doute jamais, maintenant, mais aussi à cet enfant à naître, à sa condamnation qui s'approche. Lui aussi est de son sang. Lui aussi est un de ses bébés. Ou il aurait dû l'être. Elle l'aime, quelque part. Et elle le hait, parce qu'il va la tuer. Mais plus que lui, elle hait ce village.

Haine…Haine…Un Démon…Un Démon qui ne sera pas une marionnette, qui n'aimera personne…Hum…

Gaara.

Oui, son enfant se nommera Gaara. Il serait le témoignage de sa haine envers le village, cette haine qui la dévore petit à petit. Il est son fils. Il sera fort. Il ne se battra que pour lui-même, et pas pour ce village misérable qui l'a condamné a mort.

Elle continue de regarder par la fenêtre. Sa haine ne fait qu'accroître. Et, toujours, toujours, la pendule continue a égrainé les heures.


	2. Temari Et Kankurô

Genre : Angst ; chapitre centré sur Temari et Kankurô juste avant la naissance de leur petit frère.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Temari Et Kankurô**

Elle est peut-être petite, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas lui dire. Elle s'en rend bien compte à la manière dont les gens agissent autour d'elle. Elle est curieuse de nature, c'est peut-être un tord, mais sa mère trouve qu'il s'agit d'une qualité, du moment qu'elle est modérée. Elle voudrait savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Les grands lui sourient avec condescendance quand elle leur pose la question, et lui répondent qu'elle est trop petite pour comprendre. Mais lorsqu'elle leur pose une question somme toute innocente sur l'état de sa Maman, ils deviennent plus nerveux, et ils refusent de croiser ses yeux. Alors, elle sait bien que ce qui ne va pas concerne Maman. Maman et, surtout, le nouveau bébé.

Le nouveau bébé…

Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle doit en penser. D'un côté, c'est mignon, les bébés. Tout le monde le dit, donc cela doit être vrai. Et puis, un autre petit frère ou une petite sœur avec qui jouer lui fait envie. Mais de l'autre, c'est aussi à cause de ce bébé que Maman n'est plus à la maison maintenant et que Yashamaru, le frère de Maman, s'occupe d'elle et de Kankurô, parce que leur Papa, qui dirige le village, a beaucoup trop de travail.

Oncle Yashamaru est le seul qui veuille bien lui donner des réponses de temps en temps. Il lui a expliqué que le nouveau bébé était un peu spécial, et qu'il valait mieux pour sa santé et pour celle de Maman que celle-ci aille habiter ailleurs pendant un moment, avec des gens pour s'occuper d'elle comme il faut. Cela ne l'a pas vraiment convaincue, mais elle n'a rien dit. Après tout, son Oncle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Kankurô n'a pas véritablement conscience de ce qui se passe. Après tout, c'est normal, ce n'est qu'un bébé, lui aussi. Il ne parle pas très bien, marche d'une manière un peu hésitante, et se contente de jouer avec des poupées ou des cubes la plupart du temps. Il dessine, aussi. Il dessine pour Maman, quand elle rentrera. Parce qu'il est convaincu qu'elle va rentrer. Elle voudrait en être aussi certaine.

Elle continue malgré tout à être inquiète.

Elle veut juste que Maman rentre à la maison avec le bébé. Alors, elle pourrait s'occuper de lui, comme une grande sœur responsable, comme elle le fait déjà avec Kankurô. Elle lui donnerait le biberon, lui chanterait des berceuse, lui donnerait des jouer,…Ce serait normal.

Seulement…

Par moment, elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir être la sœur du nouveau bébé.

C'est peut-être stupide, mais elle ne se sent pas vraiment à l'aise quand elle entend les grands en parler. Elle ne comprend pas tout ce qu'ils disent, mais confusément, elle sait qu'il ne sera pas comme les autres. Qu'il sera probablement dangereux. Et cela lui fait peur.

Et puis, ce qu'ils disent…Ils ont tous l'air de penser que quelque chose de terrible va arriver à Maman.

Et quelque part, elle pense comme eux. Sinon, ils ne l'auraient pas éloigné d'ici.

Elle n'aime pas ce bébé. Si quelque chose arrive à leur mère, ce sera de sa faute à lui et à lui seul, parce qu'il existe, tout simplement.

Mais pourtant…

C'est sensé être son frère ou sa sœur. Quelqu'un de la famille. Il n'a encore rien fait, il n'est même pas encore né. Et les bébés, d'après le peu qu'elle sait, sont sensés être des innocents. Incapables de mal agir. Normalement, elle est sensée l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Alors…est-ce que c'est normal pour elle de déjà le détesté ?

Kankurô lui tire sur la manche. Il ne sait pas encore bien parler, mais dans ses bredouillements, elle comprend que, lui aussi, veut Maman. Elle le prend dans ses bras, le serre contre elle. Il est vraiment nerveux. Elle aussi. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air…Quelque chose qui lui fait savoir qu'il lui fait comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Ca lui fait peur.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Kankurô, surpris, se met à pleurer. Elle, elle est trop surprise de voir leur oncle complètement affolé pour faire autre chose que le regarder avec de grands yeux.

-Restez là, tous les deux. Ne bougez pas. On enverra quelqu'un s'occuper de vous…

-Mama ?

Temari regarde son petit frère. Kankurô sanglote toujours, accroché à elle, mais il regarde Yashamaru avec…Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle lit dans le regard de son cadet. Mais elle n'aime pas ça. Elle n'aime pas non plus ce qu'elle voit dans l'expression de son oncle, qui part sans répondre.

Elle a peur. Kankurô a peur. Et personne ne viendra les rassurer avant de longues, très longues heures.


	3. Yashamaru

Genre : Angst, Drama ; POV de Yashamaru avant et après la naissance de Gaara.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Yashamaru**

Elle va mourir.

Sa sœur, sa moitié, sa jumelle va mourir.

Dans son esprit, cette constatation, cette ritournelle malsaine ne cesse de repasser encore et encore, au point qu'il a peur d'en devenir fou. Pendant des mois, il a refusé d'y croire. Maintenant, elle va accouché, et il sait que la petite voix qui lui criait le pire a raison.

Il l'entend hurler dans cette salle dont il ne se décide pas à pousser la porte. Il a peur de ce qu'il va voir. Il a peur de ce qu'il va trouver. Cependant, il est son frère. Il est médecin. Il devrait être présent pour elle, avec elle, jusqu'à la fin, puisqu'il sait que son mari n'en prendra pas la peine, qu'il se contentera d'attendre que la naissance soit finie pour venir.

Son poing se serre et tremble. Le Kazekage…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse sa propre épouse pour porter ce…cette chose ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit sa sœur ?!

Un nouveau cri.

Il pose une main sur la porte. Sans surprise, il s'aperçoit qu'elle tremble. Il voudrait fuir. Fuir loin d'ici, se boucher les oreilles, comme si, en ne voyant rien, en entendant rien, cela changera la réalité. Mais sa sœur l'appelle. Elle hurle son nom. Elle a besoin de lui, pour la dernière fois.

Alors, sans rien dire, rassemblant le courage qui lui reste, il entre dans la chambre.

C'est fini. Le monde pourrait s'effondrer autour de lui, il n'y prendrait pas garde. A dire vrai, il accueillerait la fin du monde en souriant, parce qu'alors, il pourrait la retrouver.

Sa petite sœur est morte.

Elle est morte en maudissant le village. En hurlant sa haine à l'égard de ceux qui l'avait condamné à mort. Elle a nommé l'enfant Gaara.

Gaara…

Il regarde cette chose autour de laquelle le sable tourbillonne. Il pleure. Mais personne ne fait un pas vers lui. Personne ne fait le moindre geste pour l'approcher. Ils le regardent tous sans oser réagir. On dirait presque un bébé normal. Il a un duvet de cheveux rouges sur la tête. De grands yeux clairs. Il le trouverait presque mignon, s'il n'avait pas pris la vie de sa sœur bien-aimée.

C'est son neveu. C'est un monstre qui lui a pris ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux.

Il le hait déjà, ce petit être qui n'a pas encore une heure. Son regard oscille sans arrêt du corps sans vie sur les draps à cette petite masse de chaire braillarde qui hurle à plein poumon, abandonnée sur un coin du lit.

Le fils de sa sœur. Sa condamnation.

Il s'approche tout doucement. Le sable continue de tourbillonner, de plus en plus vite. Il tend la main vers l'enfant. Le sable s'enroule gracieusement autour de son poignet, mais il n'a pas mal. Il n'a pas peur. Il se sent trop fatigué, trop vide pour avoir peur. Il prend l'enfant dans ses bras, l'amène à la hauteur de ses yeux.

Son neveu. Un être qu'il devrait chérir.

Le bébé se calme. Le sable se calme avec lui. Il ne pleure plus. A la place, il essaye de saisir une mèche de ses cheveux et de la serrer dans son petit poing. C'est mignon. Kankurô et Temari ont fait la même chose à leur naissance. Des bébés ordinaires. Les enfants de sa sœur. Des enfants qu'il aime.

Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il aime Gaara ?

Le bébé gigote dans ses bras. Il tente faiblement de lui sourire. Oui, il est adorable. Oui, il est encore innocent de toutes les horreurs que contient le monde. Oui, il est son neveu. Mais…Il a tué sa mère. Il lui a pris sa sœur.

Pourtant…

C'est son enfant à elle. Le frère de Temari et Kankurô. Le troisième enfant du Kazekage. Il est sensé l'aimer.

Il ne sait pas s'il y arrivera, mais il tentera de le faire, tant bien que mal. Parce qu'à présent, la vie n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance.


	4. Kazekage

Genre : Général, Angst ; POV du Kazekage après la naissance de Gaara.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Kazekage**

Yashamaru lui a amené le nouveau-né il y a peu. C'est un petit garçon, comme il l'avait prévu. Un très joli bébé. Mais dans ses yeux, il y a une lueur qui ne lui plaît pas. Cet enfant a les yeux trop fixes. Il est…différent.

Il ne le touche pas, ne l'approche pas de trop près. Il se contente d'observer ce petit être qui deviendra un jour la plus grande arme du village.

Son fils.

Est-ce qu'il est fier ? Il n'en sait trop rien. Certes, il a enfin l'arme qui assurera l'hégémonie de Suna sur les autres villages cachés. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'a plus sa femme à ses côtés. Mais c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Tous les sacrifices sont nécessaires. Peu importe la haine qu'il recevra sûrement en retour de la part de ses propres enfants, quand ceux-ci seront assez âgés pour comprendre.

Il est le Kazekage. Il est le dirigeant du village. Toutes les décisions qu'il prend sont dans l'intérêt de la population. Le Conseil l'a compris. Chaque ninja du village l'a compris. Chaque personne vivant à Suna l'a accepté. Tous, sauf sa femme.

Sa femme…

Elle est morte, et il ne la pleurera pas. Elle a fait son devoir envers le village. Il n'a pas de larmes à verser pour cela.

Il n'a toujours pas été voir le corps, qui attend pour les préparatifs funèbres. Il n'en a pas envie. C'est ce qu'il se dit. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sait que ce n'est qu'une simple excuse.

Il peut justifier son absence par son travail, mais à la vérité, c'est surtout parce qu'il ne supporterait pas le spectacle. Yashamaru lui a dit ce qui c'est passé. Ce ne serait définitivement pas beau à voir. Et puis, quelque part, il y a aussi la honte.

Honte parce qu'il la menait à sa perte.

Il l'a aimé, vraiment. Tendrement. Presque à la folie. Mais le temps a passé, son amour s'est éteint, il a pris la tête du village, et ses priorités ont changé. Sa femme est morte. Rien ne la fera revenir. Pleurer ne lui servira à rien. Non, sa plus grande préoccupation maintenant, c'est l'enfant.

Gaara.

Il sert les dents. Sa mère devait vraiment les haïr tous pour l'avoir ainsi nommer. Et il sait très bien que c'est sa faute. Mais le résultat en valait la peine. Il a maintenant en sa possession le plus grand atout dont Suna pourra jamais disposer. Un Démon totalement à leurs ordres.

Le bébé continue de le regarder de ses yeux impassibles. Le sable virevolte dans l'air autour de lui. La preuve que ce qu'il a fait n'a pas été en vain. Que le Shukaku est bel est bien scellé en son fils, qu'il le contrôle et qu'il n'a aucune chance de s'échapper.

Il l'espère.

Le bébé pleure. Il doit avoir faim. Il appelle tranquillement Yashamaru pour qu'il s'en occupe. Il vient sans se faire prier. Le ninja médecin s'occupera correctement de l'enfant, ne serait-ce qu'en souvenir de sa défunte sœur, comme il s'est jusqu'à présent occuper de son autre neveu et de sa nièce.

Temari et Kankurô…Que font-ils, à présent ? Quelqu'un leur a-t-il dit qu'ils étaient à présent orphelins de mère ?

Probablement pas. Il y remédiera. La vérité sera cruelle à entendre, mais elle est nécessaire. Ce sont ses enfants, après tout. De futurs shinobi. Il ne les élèvera pas dans du coton. Il fera d'eux des ninja fiers et forts. Même s'ils doivent le haïr pour cela.

Yashamaru a emmené Gaara, arguant qu'il devait dormir. Bien. Si Yashamaru l'accepte aussi facilement, alors il le lui confiera. Personne d'autre ne le voudra, de toute façon. Il le sait déjà. Ce qu'il a tenté, ce qu'il a réussi à faire n'est un secret pour personne dans ce village, ni pour les ninja, ni pour les civils. Assis à son bureau, désormais seul, il réfléchit.

Il n'aime décidément pas le regard de cet enfant. Il le met mal à l'aise. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et si le sceau n'était pas efficace ? Et si c'était bien le Shukaku lui-même qui l'avait regardé à travers les yeux du bébé ? Et cette manipulation du sable, pour un nouveau-né, même possédé, est-ce vraiment naturel ?

Il serre les poings. A ce stade, il ne peut avoir aucune certitude. Seul le temps pourrait répondre à ses interrogations.

Il lui faudra être prudent avec cet enfant. Voir comment il réagit. Voir comment il s'adapte au village. Observer méticuleusement ses réactions et son pouvoir. Se renseigner. Le soumettre à une surveillance accrue de la part des Jounin du village. Faire en sorte de le garder sous contrôle si jamais il s'avère qu'il y a un problème.

Ou sinon, l'éliminer. Purement et simplement. La sécurité du village passera avant tout si Gaara s'avère trop faible pour contrôler le démon.

C'est son fils. C'est son enfant. Mais c'est avant tout une arme pour le village.

Et toutes les armes ne sont pas irremplaçables.


	5. Epilogue

Genre : Angst ; POV de Shukaku après son 'réveil' dans le corps de Gaara.

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Epilogue : Shukaku**

Il voit des choses à travers des yeux qui ne sont pas les siens. Et cela l'énerve.

Il ne peut pas bouger du tout. Et ça l'exaspère.

Il peut entendre tout ce qui ce passe autour de lui. Et il a envie de rugir de fureur.

Ces pitoyables humains l'ont scellé dans un humain ! Dans un bébé humain, un être faible, inutile !

Il a envie de tous les tuer. Et il le fera, si jamais il parvient à s'extraire d'ici. Malheureusement, il a beau cherché une porte de sortie, il n'en trouve pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant se décide à fermer les yeux et a entré dans le monde des rêves.

Alors, et seulement alors, il possède un peu de liberté. Mais juste au moment ou il pense enfin se libérer pour de bond, son réceptacle se réveille en sursaut.

Il hurle.

C'est intolérable !

Peut-être a-t-il compris ce qui se passait, mais le gamin ne dort quasiment plus, maintenant. Etonnant, quand on sait qu'il ne doit pas avoir plus de quelques mois. Mais sa connaissance instinctive joue en sa faveur.

Le gamin a grandi. Ils lui ont dit qu'il a quelque chose de spécial en lui. Il en est ressorti troublé. Il a eu l'explication de ses 'cauchemars'.

Il redoute d'avantage le moment où il fermera les yeux.

Stupides humains !

Cela fait une autre bonne raison pour le gosse de ne pas le laisser libre.

Alors, il attend, attend encore, tout en protégeant ce sale gosse de n'importe quelle blessure avec l'aide du sable. Il y a un lien entre eux ; si le gamin meurt, il meurt. C'est aussi simple que cela. Et il n'est pas prêt à se laisser faire.

Quitte à lui mentir, si jamais il parvient à entrer en contact avec lui de façon plus durable.

…

…

Les humains sont encore plus stupides qu'il ne le croyait.

Ils haïssent et craignent ce petit bout d'homme, son réceptacle. Et ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il va bientôt craquer, qu'il finira par lui laisser le contrôle. Ou plutôt, il se moquera bien de le retenir en lui. Il n'aura pas peur de l'utiliser.

Mieux encore, ils façonnent l'enfant à son image. Celle d'un meurtrier, d'un monstre assoiffé de sang.

L'esprit d'un mortel a ses limites. Un jour où l'autre, son petit humain atteindra les siennes, et ce jour et peut-être plus proche qu'il ne le pense, dans le fond. L'enfant aura trop souffert psychologiquement pour résister plus longtemps. Il se brisera. Il finira fou.

Et lui, Shukaku, l'Esprit des Sables, pourra l'influencer comme il le souhaite, même si ce ne sera que peu. Il lui prêtera volontiers ses pouvoirs pour qu'il sème autour de lui mort et destruction, pour qu'il se baigne dans le sang de ses ennemis.

Parce que l'enfant aimera ça autant que lui. Il en est persuadé.

Il lui suffit d'attendre.

Après tout, il a tout le temps du monde.

**Fin**


End file.
